Overseer
|released = 15.9.0 |lethality = 75 (max) |rateoffire = 71 |capacity = 12 |mobility pc = 70 |cost = 250 |Level required =Any }} The is as Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.9.0 update. It is part of the Super Soldier Event Set which came along with some very futuristic guns. Appearance It is a bolt-action sniper rifle with blue accents. Its attachments consists of a 8X sniper scope, bipod , and a leather sling. It has a futuristic theme with it and looks like a better Reskin of the One Shot with a cyber muzzle and a guiding light on the right. Strategy Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Use it like the Third Eye, but with 8X zoom. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *Recommended range for weapons of this type is long range. *If you are a pro, snipe with this weapon to see where they are then use a wall break weapon such as the Thunderer. Counters *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You can counter this with another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Don't try to hide, because the player will be able to detect you with the X-Ray vision. Moreover, even if you hide, try running and strafing constantly. *Hiding is fine since the bullets do not actually wall-break. Be aware of the positions of a Third Eye user at all times. *Try to scout the area with the X-Ray scope for nearby enemies. Supported Maps Any, e.g Sniper Forts, Warehouse Assult Theme *Military-themed Weapon Setups A good combo is Viking,Laser Revolver,Elder Force Saber,Festive Guitar,Overseer and Destruction System. Trivia *It is the second weapon to feature the X-Ray Vision attribute, the first being the Third Eye. *In the game's code, the weapon is referred as the Warden. *It visually resembles the Elephant Hunter (PG3D) but with the skin similar to the Tactical Rifle *It resembles a real-life sniper called the 'Barret M82'or 'Barret 50 cal' Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Themed Category:Event Set